


in the early light of morning

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I'd shipped this like burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, she is disoriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the early light of morning

She wakes to an arm curled around her. For a moment, she is disoriented _what happened - where am I_ and then she is focused _where's my poison lipstick - I'll finish the job -_

But then she stops.

The air is distinctively clear, calm, _clean_ ; all she can smell is the very faint scent of laundry detergent and fresh soap on human skin. Pale sunlight filters through airy curtains to land on _cotton_ sheets that are spotless, dry, pale blue - _childish_ \- she notes. It is also wrapped comfortably, _securely_ around her. It's strange - and decidedly _domestic_. The arm is respectful too - _not crushing her to a naked chest or groping her breast_ \- but just loosely draped across her camisole-clothed waist.

_Oh._ They're both dressed too. The arm in particular is clad in soft off-white material, sleeves pushed to elbow and leading, she guesses, to a button-up shirt. For a moment, she is caught in amusement. _Pyjamas?_ The chest behind her, solid, _warm_ , moves and then there's an exhale, breathe rustling the crimson curls beneath her ear. Clarity hits, finally, a moment later.

"...Mornin'"

The voice is a mumble, a pleasing low tenor, against her shoulder. Blue eyes peer at her, heavily lidded, friendly, _familiar_. Tousled blonde hair and sleepy-sweet smile, he looks like a child, she thinks absently. Without a word, she simply settles closer, pulling his arm tighter about her. He presses a chaste kiss to her lightly mussed hair in response.

Unbidden, the corner of her lips tilts. It's genuine, _unfamiliar._

She'd long forgotten the other uses of a bed until now.


End file.
